Christina Perri
| origin = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, U.S. | genre = Pop, piano rock, alternative rock, soul | occupation = Singer-songwriter, guitarist, pianist | years_active = 2010–present | instrument = Vocals, piano, guitar | spouse = Chris Owen | website = }} Christina Judith Perri (born August 19, 1986) is an American singer-songwriter and musician from Philadelphia. Her song "Jar of hearts" charted in the United States after it was featured on the Fox television show So You Think You Can Dance in 2010. Rolling Stone named her the "Band of the Week" on October 26, 2010. On May 10, 2011, Perri's "Jar of Hearts" was featured in the "Prom Night" episode of Fox musical series Glee; the following month, it was featured in the episode "Dance Amongst Daggers" of ABC Family drama Switched at Birth. Perri recorded the song "A Thousand Years" for the film The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn (2011) and it appears on the accompanying soundtrack. Early life Perri grew up in Bensalem, Pennsylvania (a suburb of Philadelphia) with her older brother, Nick Perri, who formerly played guitar with Shinedown, Silvertide, Perry Farrell and Matt Sorum. Her father is from Italyand mother from Poland. She attended Archbishop Ryan High School as a member of the class of 2004. She taught herself how to play guitar as a 16-year-old by watching a videotape of Shannon Hoon from the group Blind Melon performing on VH1. Career : Further information: Christina Perri career Early career Perri moved to Los Angeles on her 21st birthday. Later that year she married and began to produce music videos. She divorced 18 months later and moved back to Philadelphia by the end of 2009; during this time she wrote "Jar of hearts". She moved back to Los Angeles, waitressing at the Melrose Cafe during the day and recording at night. 2010–present: lovestrong Perri's song "Jar of Hearts" was featured on So You Think You Can Dance during the June 30, 2010 show. It was featured in performance by Billy Bell and Kathryn McCormick. Perri's friend Keltie Colleen passed the song to show choreographer Stacey Tookey; Perri and Colleen watched the performance in the audience. Following its exposure on the show, "Jar of Hearts" sold 48,000 digital copies, debuting on the Billboard Hot 100 at #63 and reaching #28 on Billboard's Hot Digital Songs. Then, her music video for "Jar of hearts" landed on the VH1 top 20 music video countdown. Perri's debut album is titled lovestrong. and was released on May 10, 2011. It follows the release of "|Arms", its lead single, released on March 15. She appeared on Late Show with David Letterman, playing her song "Arms". "Arms" was used in the August 26, 2011 episode of The Bold and the Beautiful and has also been used in TV spots for the Fall 2011 season of Investigation Discovery's show Disappeared. Perri's single, "A Thousand Years", appeared on the soundtrack of The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1 and Part 2. Own Eurovision Song Contest Own Eurovision Song Contest 17 After Poland's fail to qualify in the 16th edition, TVP decided to send Christina to get a better result for Poland. Jar of hearts represented Poland in the 17th edition. With this decision Poland managed to take the 2nd place being some points below the 1st place, making Christina and Jar of hearts the second most successful Polish entry after MaRina with Electric bass. Own Eurovision Song Contest 19 As it was done for the 17th edition, TVP decided to send Christina once again. A thousand years will be the entry for Poland in the 19th edition. However it was planned to send the song during the Film soundtracks special edition. Own Eurovision Song Contest 22 Own Eurovision Song Contest 26 Own Eurovision Song Contest 29 Discography : Further information: Christina Perri discography Albums Studio albums EPs External links *Website *Wikipedia *Youtube *Twitter *Facebook Page *Myspace Category:OESC 17 entrants Category:OESC 22 entrants Category:OESC 26 entrants Category:OESC 29 entrants Category:OESC winners Category:OESC artists of Poland Category:OESC Czech Republic artist